wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Meta
__NOEDITSECTION__ "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take." -Wayne Gretzky "You miss 100% of the shots you do take. Because we all suck at something." -Meta Dank Memes Meta belongs to MaxwelFISH. Please do not edit or use without permission. Coding by Infinity. Meta is a NightWing/Skywing Hybrid that is brave, friendly, and LOVES to fight. His jaw is broken, from a fight. He is also a wrestler in ATWE. Broken Dreams His snout and eyes are a lightish green, and his horns are gray. His underbelly is a darker green, along wit his legs and the underside of his wings. His over side of his wings is a mix between Green and silver, so a little strange. The underside of his wings also have a bunch of sliver dots, like stars. He doesn't look like neither of his tribes are supposed to look like, with all that green. He sometimes even gets mixed up as a Seawing. His eyes also have little silver sparkles in them, unknown why. He has a cast around the bottom of him jaw, making it a bit hard to talk. i like Now, of course, the word 'random' is thrown around a lot. BUT, this dragon is truly a Wildcard. Don't believe? Well then talk to him. Actually, it's not completely true, if you first introduce yourself to him he won't immediately burn your house down. He is a big-hearted dragon, but then there is somewhat of a problem. He has never known how to solve a battle peacefully, This has been fixed, though. He wants to talk things out more than he does want to possibly... Kill some dragon. Once you get to know him, he's a jokester. He spends a lot of time reading scrolls about Maps, War, and Wrestling. He tries to make everyone laugh and happy, and if he doesn't, he tries again and makes fun of himself for making a bad joke, so hopefully, they can laugh at that. He also is INCREDIBLY witty. That's what he thinks, anyway. There is a line between witty and annoying and he passes it many times. But, he does get... Overly angry. Like, sometimes if people interrupt him, or tell people things that are embarrassing about him, he will get uncomfortable and try to deny it and say it's not true. He doesn't like responsibility, which is kind of cliche. He never does his school work until the last fricken second and then gets mad that he does not have any time and he just flops around in anger. He also lies... But who doesn't? smelly smells When he was about 1, the NightWing kingdom got attacked. He was inside the palace, at the time, and that was the main target. Spine, his older bro, took him to a safe place. His dad took off to defend the kingdom, and his mom came with them. Meta was in Spines arms, looked back, and then.. He saw nobody. His mom wasn't there. It was only Spine, and him. When Meta was 2, Spine said he would go looking for their dad. Meta agreed, not knowing that it would take a bit. Spine also said that if anyone comes close that is not a SkyWing or NightWing, Kill them. We can't risk you dying. About a day later, a SandWing walked into the Cave. Meta had literally NO idea what to do until he remembered Spines words: Kill them. Meta threw his claw forward, a direct stab. The SandWing yelled in pain. Then it whipped its tail around and almost poisoned Meta. Meta whipped his tail around and smacked the SandWing in the nose. Then he did something he never knew he could. He shot green flames from his mouth, and burnt the SandWing to a crisp. Spine came back with no luck. Every month for 2 years he would go looking for him. Meta was 4 now, and he decided he would come along. They looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. They knew that their dad was a NightWing. But they didn't find him. Meta knew they had to move on... But he didn't. He asked Spine if he wanted a job. He asked what job. Meta said "Let's be warriors, Spine." Spine immediately agreed and they got it. Spine was assigned a General for his Mature acting and battle ability. Meta was assigned into his division. He, Tan and Burrower became friends at the age of 5, and are good friends now. His father was also found when he was five, after he escaped the SandWing Prison. When he was six, he broke his jaw in a ATWE match. He also got a concussion a month later. Then this happened. Some Words Some more words He has Green Flames, able to burn Mudwings who are somewhat fire resistant. He mastered this when he was about 3, after training with Spine. He has once thrown something at someone without touching it, but he still isn't sure that was him. It was actually just a really convient gust of wind. He has complete control over his battle abilities, at the young age of 5. He knows he shouldn't take his powers for granted, but... He doesn't acknowledge that. Crap I'm out of words. Meta likes making friends with anyone who doesn't attack him, and if they do. Dead. Tan: He used to be mortal enemies with this dragon, but now their good friends. Spine: He has a very deep relationship with Spine. He knows that Spine will always be there for him, so he is there for him to. He also knows that if anything were to happen to him, THINGS WOULD GO DOWWWWWWN. Father: He doesn't know his father that well, but his brother told hm that he was amazing. He was an excellent General, amazing Swordsman, and a really nice dude. Meta and Spine still sometimes go looking for him. Nightslayer: If he had to be honest, he likes her a bit. And she likes him in return, so it kind of works out, you see what I mean? Infinity: THEY WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!! He is great friends with Infinity, and likes to hang out with her. But.. He kind of hates Ralph.. But who doesn't? Trillium: He doesn't like Trillium that much, to be honest. He's never been in the arena with her, but he doesn't like her ways of winning. Princess Rosella: He thinks Rosella is a good battler. She isn't very strong, but makes up for it with her brains. Quartz: The kid has guts, he says. Meta thinks that she deserved the championship, and hopes she keeps it. Hurricanescythe: Well, he's the one who broke Meta's jaw, but they are still decent friends.. Eider: WHAT A FRICK. Cocoheart: Meta enjoys randomness. Maybe that's why they are friends.. Maple: He wants to like her... He really does! But he understands that she is a dragon that... Well, doesn't like other dragons. He wants to be friends with them, but after she almost killed him? Well... He wished they got off on a better note. Wallflower: During the time he has talked to him, he seemed like a... Dragon...? During the times he has fought, well... He has two different sides for him. Renee: He really likes Renee! She is nice, and he was kinda soft after just running into Maple. He thinks her and him could strenghten their friendship, though. Why are teh coding be like this I NNEEEED MORE WORDS "Hey. Uhm. Can you, like, uh.... Not?" -To a SandWing looking in his cave "If I knew everything in the world, then I wouldn't be a SkyWing, to" "Spiiiiiiiiiine. C'mon, I'm not that weird. Actually that's not true." "I am going to keeeeeeeeeeel you." "Uh. Who are you again? Oh yeah that stupid MudWing." "SkyWings are overrated. I am a Hybrid, so that doesn't count" "IceWings are also, very overrated." "Maybe Not. Maybe I did. But you will never know. Unless I tell you. Which I'm not." "WHYYYYYYyyyyyyYYYYYYyyyyyyYYYYYYYyyyyyyYY!" "No." "I AM NOT A DANG SEAWING!!!" "GOOOO BOAR!!! YOU'RE THE CHAMP! YOU'RE THE CHAMP!!" -Him chanting at a ATWE match "Woot woot noot noot" noot noot Meta means 'Beyond' COME ON Meta.png |By BurgundyTheSkyWing, THANKS!! Meta the SkyWing NightWing by Icy.jpg|by IcyWolf!, TANK U Meta.gift.png |By Infinity!! Thaaaaaaaaanks!! Meta (Gift).png|By Nightslayer! Metaa.PNG|By Burgundy Teh Skoiwong! Meta-ton.png|By Shadowhunter! THANKS !!!!1 METAgift.png|What a bEUATFIFUL Lil' Meta by Infinity! Metainfinity.png|Meta after he made an oof (made by infinity) FRMeta.png|AMAZING (made by Saburra-the-SandWing via FR game) oh hey look a bird A Q&A with Meta! Questions put together by Luster 1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname? Meta. That's it, really. 2. When were they born? July 7th. 3. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? He knows them, it's just been a while. His parent's names are undetermined. 4. Do they have any brothers or sisters? Brother: Spine 5. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? SkyWing/NightWing. It does not, in fact, almost the complete opposite. 6. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? Usually a small grin. 7. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? Well, for a start, he's freaking green. That's not like any NightWing or SkyWing I know... 8. What is their opinion on other tribes? He is.... Well, he doesn't give a crap about other tribes. 9. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? To be completely honest, he is judgemental, just never says such. He looks for, basically anything in a friend, and enemies just come to be. 10. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? SeaWings once. They thought he was a fellow SeaWing, so he clawed up the one who thought that. 11. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? They NEVER ''stay up all night. If he did, he would probably fall asleep immediately. 12. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? Well, he's pretty honest, some times brutally honest... 13. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? He stays inside doing nothing bu staring into the abyss of life and death and opportunity and chances and the meaning of life and- uh... 14. What traits and ideas do they value? Tries to be funny, happy, creative, NoScOpInG pRo 15. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? They overuse the phrase: "That's ''insaaaaaaaaaaaaaane. They hate the word "Moist" and "Cringer" 16. What do they wear in public? anything? No. 17. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? None. 18. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? Well, stress is stressful. Atleast, that's what Meta says. He is most comfortable in an environment that is HUGE and BLANK. 19. Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? Enemies.... Not really, no. HE WILL MAKE THEM THOUGH 20. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? His role model is Boar, part of ATWE. He's already what he wants to be, an ATWE wrestler and a warrior. Final Word Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Soldier)